tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Illuminations
Illuminations are an evoker’s greatest power – the ability to harness the awesome energies of light and channel them into mystical effects. This power presents itself to each individual differently, and as such, it is impossible to compile a singular list of illuminations. Instead, a magical girl must feel out her own powers as she develops them, crafting a suite of abilities unique to her. An evoker’s Illuminations are powered by Motes of radiant energy. Such power is almost inexhaustible, but it does have limits. An evoker’s Mote Pool is equal to Level * 2. An evoker’s mote pool refreshes at the beginning of each of her turns, restoring itself to its full value. When a magical girl learns new illuminations, she does not select them from a list, but rather crafts them from a wide array of components. Each illumination begins as one of three base effects, which an evoker can enhance with a wide array of components. Every component has an associated mote cost, and many allow that mote cost to be raised in exchange for more powerful effects. The final cost of an illumination is equal to the total cost of its base effect added to the cost of its components. A magical girl may not craft any illumination with a cost greater than her evoker level in motes. While certain components suggest particular manifestations, the cosmetic aspects of an illumintion are entirely up to the evoker crafting it - a functionally identical illumination might manifest as a javelin of lightning to one and a flurry of shots from conjured rifles to another. Whenever an illumination offers a saving throw, unless otherwise noted, the save DC is equal to + half the magical girl’s evoker level + the modifier of her evoker attribute. The evoker attribute varies between the various styles of magical girl: champions use Charisma, empaths use Wisdom, while stargazers harness their powers with Intelligence. Many components are restricted in what type of evoker may access them, and each individual component lists those classes that it is compatible with. Further, it is impossible to craft or evoke any illumination with a cost of less than 1m. Any illumination with a lower mote cost must select components to raise its cost until it reaches a positive value. To craft an illumination, one must select a base illumination type (Blast, Companion, Barrier, or Surge), a Foundation component to determine the base effect, and must purchase at least one rank in a Shape component to determine the illumination's basic targeting. It is impossible for any illumination to possess more than one Shape or Foundation component. If the evoker wishes, she may then add as many Secondary components as she can budget into her mote limit. Foundation components scale automatically, at varying rates, with the cost of an illumination. All other components increase the illumination's mote cost. If she wishes, an evoker can independently raise an illumination's mote cost without adding any additional components or ranks. Further, it is impossible to craft or evoke any illumination with a cost of less than 1m. Any illumination with a lower mote cost must either select components or manually raise its cost until it reaches a positive value. Regardless of the number of motes or actions available, an evoker may only use spend a number of motes up to her evoker level on illuminations of a given base type (Blasts, Companions, Barriers, and Surges) in a round. An evoker may alter or replace any of her known, innate, or persona illuminations freely whenever she gains a permanent evoker level. Illuminations are Supernatural effects. Blasts The rawest, purest form of radiant power a magical girl can evoke, blasts do precisely what their forthright moniker promises. Blasts pummel, scorch, or otherwise inflict raw damage on an evoker's enemies, scouring them away in a maelstrom of light. An evoker may possess understanding of Blast illuminations or Companion illuminations - not both. She selects her specialization upon gaining her first evoker level, and once made, this decision can never be reversed. Evoking a Blast illumination is a standard action. Companions Calling to the world's radiance and the depths of an evoker's own heart and mind, Companion illuminations draw forth powerful allies for those that learn to harness their power. An evoker may possess understanding of Blast illuminations or Companion illuminations - not both. She selects her specialization upon gaining her first evoker level, and once made, this decision can never be reversed. Companion illuminations are crafted differently from illuminations of other types. The Foundation component determines the nature of the summoned companion's basic and greater attacks. The Shape component, rather than determining targeting, determines the general body type of the companion, granting its defenses, size, and default modes of movement. Secondary components grant the companion additional bonuses and abilities. Each Companion illumination represents a specific creature, and an evoker may only possess a single active companion at any given time. Injuries inflicted to a companion persist, even if it is dismissed and resummoned, though an evoker may fully heal all of her companions by focusing intently in a one minute ritual. Further, should a companion be reduced to zero or fewer HP, it fully discorporates and may not be resummoned until the evoker has spent a full eight hours in restful sleep (or her racial equivalent). As constructs of radiance and dreamstuff, companions possess no ability scores, HD, or other such features, deriving their statistics purely from the evoker and illumination components. While individual companions may be sentient (effectively using the evoker's mental ability scores), and even possess individual personalities, they are still ultimately just reflections of the evoker's own mind. For the purposes of determining carrying capacity, treat a companion's strength score as being equal to its summoner's evoker stat. Evoking a Companion illumination for a companion that is not already summoned instantly dismisses any currently active companion, and manifests the new companion in an unoccupied square within 30'. Evoking a Companion illumination for an already active companion instead allows it to immediately use its Greater attack as a free action, and grants it Companion Focus, which may be expended to fuel various abilities. Once summoned, a companion possesses a full complement of actions, and acts on its summoner's initiative each round (starting with the round it was summoned), but is only capable of using a limited selection of actions. As a move action, a companion may move its speed. As a standard action, it may use its basic attack. When making a basic attack, a companion may expend its Companion Focus to use a greater attack instead. Depending on its components, the companion may possess additional options. Whenever an evoker's companion makes an attack roll, it may benefit from any enhancement bonus applied to the evoker's device, in addition to any other listed modifiers to its attack roll. Whenever a companion would make a saving throw, it uses the evoker's saves. Companions are immune to all effects other than hit point damage. Evoking a Companion illumination is a standard action. Barriers By channeling her powers toward warding and defense rather than obliterating her foes, a magical girl can generate potent constructs known as barriers. Unless otherwise specified, any effect granted to the edge of a barrier is two-way and indiscriminate, equally affecting those on both sides (including the evoker herself). Barriers have a base duration of one round. Evoking a Barrier illumination is a move action. Surges The most complex and theoretically esoteric of all illuminations, Surges are the result of pure power channeled through the many facets of the evoker’s own being. Though ultimately as short-lived as all illuminations, surges can impart surprising and potent changes upon enemies and allies for their duration. Effects delivered through a surge have a base duration of one round. Evoking a Surge illumination is a swift action. Category:Illuminations